


Memorial

by ohmythief



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorkiness, Exposure, Internal Conflict, M/M, Needy Sinbad, Nightmares, One Shot, SnB spoilers, Squint at slavery, Stubborn Jafar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Understanding, trans!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far's face reminds Sinbad of the end of a surreal nightmare. He reminds the king of adventures, and their must of meeting new seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

It was quite pass midnight. Halfway with the door open, the King of Sindria searched outside his room for someone. Shaking hands while grabbing the door knob, he finally spotted the person in charge of guarding the king’s door by this time.

The guard, confused as to why their king was looking so shaken at unholy hours of the night, neared the door and bowed slightly “Is something wrong, your highness?”

“Nothing is wrong, but could you ask for my adviser’s attendance?”

“Of course, but isn’t Lord Ja’far asleep by this time? Should I wake him up?”

The margin of possibilities that Ja’far was actually awake, even though it was _him_ who they were talking about, was a bit too thin. It was really late. The king bit his lower lip in thought. Was it of matter enough to disturb him? But he has been eating his brain thinking for a while now… Sinbad sincerely tried, but that hollow face appeared with a grimace anytime he closed his eyes. He finally swallowed the remorse “Please, tell him to come in without knocking” and with a nod, the guard with confused features called for another man to make the king’s sudden amend. He couldn’t just leave the king’s door unattended anyway. The purple haired took the chance to breathe a little too loud and closed the door waiting for Ja’far to show up.

 

He tried to at least lie down and rest his eyes, but his body screamed ‘no way’ at him. So he sat at the middle of his bed, shifting gaze from here and there and playing thumb wrestling with himself. Finally, a line of white light peeked from the left side, until the door was open and a familiar outline shadowed his bed and even himself “For you to call me at this hour, I wonder” he sighed “But seeing you like this… Sin, what is it?” his question was answered by a hand extended towards him, not a single sound escaping from his lips. Furrowing his eyebrows, the adviser took his dear king’s hand taking a few silent steps.

At the feeling of another hand covering his own, Sinbad squeezed and swiftly pulled Ja’far closer. The shorter one didn’t put any resistance at all and instead kneeled on the bed so tanned arms could surround his waist. With a puff of air retained from the older one, the loyal adviser rested his chin on his king’s head while busying his hands with the purple mane.

“Ja’far?” “Hm?”

 

“Could you stay for tonight?”

The pale hands stopped, just like the kneeling frame tensed and pupils shrunk considerably. He bit his lower lip and his obvious hesitation made the king sigh. A bitter taste was left on Ja’far while the strong arms fell at his sides “Sin, you know we can’t” _it is wrong giving more fuel to the fire…_ His eyes pleaded.

“I really don’t want to fight whether we should or not, but right now I really need to you stay”

“And why is that?” he scolded.

Golden eyes wouldn’t meet sharp ones, but with a whisper the adviser’s eyes turned almost glassy. What he said,

 

“ _Maader_ ”

sent shivers down his spine and his blood boiled with intensity.

 

After what Aladdin and the others went through, it was naturally their must to report their bitter experience. Of course they weren’t to blame, still that brought bad memories to everyone. But those only stayed with their king. The latter found himself waking every time with a hoarse and dry throat, his hands caressing the no longer bruised skin of his neck and wrists. But unfortunately, his mind was surely scarred.

At this, Ja’far could do nothing but clench his jaw in anger and the picking feeling of how selfish and thoughtless he has been. He should have known, _he_ more than anyone, he-

“Stop” the albino’s head shook out of trance “I know what you are thinking, and its not”

“I’m sorry” he still couldn’t meet his king’s golden eyes.

The latter was smiling fondly, following Ja’far’s every features with his eyes and suddenly his thumb carried with the same pattern. Tracing his jaw, the corner of his mouth, his nose and those delightful freckles, the lower outline of his eyes where prominent dark circles said nothing but loving dedication towards the kingdom _they_ built together. His thumb finally stayed on his furrowing eyebrows, tracing them oh so slowly, the adviser could have fallen asleep right away if not for the nagging feeling at his throat product of his current self-loathing “I will forgive you, only if you sleep with me tonight” and he kissed the tip of his nose.

_Why?_

 

 

“You are the one that keeps me from drifting away” the purple haired whispered, grinning with nostalgia written on his features “After all you were my first memorial towards my freedom”

“A freedom you originally had, but one that _she_ unfairly took from you”

“And you soon returned”

“Not soon enough…”

“ _Ja’far_ ” his king sternly voiced. A final statement, there was no more debating. It was definitive.

“…” _But…_

“…” _Don’t you dare_

“…”

“…” the purple haired squinted at the albino’s stubbornness. The latter finally sighed in defeat after exchanging judging glances from both sides. It’s not like Ja’far could sleep now knowing his king couldn’t.

Without a word or even recalling those golden orbs, Ja’far took the silky blanket and slowly retreated below them. With a frown but the unacknowledged hint of a playful smile at the unheard and childish argument they just had with only their eyes. Sinbad giggled as well, following his loyal adviser and drawing himself closer. Unlike the other one, the purple haired did recall the albino’s body heat. The latter unwillingly (but enjoying the silly blooming of _something_ at the pit of his stomach) accepted the embrace and finally renewed playing with the wild purple hair.

Sinbad could lost himself and as well embrace tightly (like the slim but not fragile frame by his) new dreams while contemplating those randomly painted freckles that reminded him of constellations, attached with the scent of sea foam and of early times where their adventures together just begun. The same ones that surprisingly covered his cheeks and nose only, leaving pure fair skin on his foreign features but restarted at his loving collarbone and traveled all across his shoulders and arms. Beautiful stars he wanted to pursue with his lips more than anything, more than following the ones leading to new seas. He could be lost forever, exploring those rare features that you couldn’t quite find in any other person from here or there. But as much as it was foreign to anyone, it was for him. A sea of stars he couldn’t pleasurably reach, dark eyes that will hide so many mysteries and _love,_ feelings that had been tamed so many years ago but his king so selfishly tried to unfold.

Sudden anger was shown on his lost gaze by the reminder and musing of his king not knowing he was doing all of this for _him_ and _his kingdom_.

_Why can’t you understand?_

_I love you_

_…_

_I love you_

_I love you, too_

 

“I know”

 

“You know… what?” the albino said almost too bitter, one eyebrow arched in judgment.

“That you will get up just after I fall asleep, you won’t be staying like you _should_ ”

“Why should I?”

“Why can’t you?”

“ _OKAY_ ” he growled in resignation and spun with the blanket, wrinkling it where his hands grabbed with frustration and hovered it on his whole self deciding not to give a second glance at Sinbad’s side of the bed. A muffled ‘ _Night_ was his final word. The purple haired sat up and uncovered the shorter frame. Slowly, he laid a hand on Ja’far’s chest and the latter stiffed instantly. His hands went for the other’s wrist, reaction out of pure self-consciousness. Nonetheless… it was only Sinbad… _(Its him, its okay)_ Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and let go. Still, his eyes pleaded for an explanation while the hand retreated. The owner of said hand wore a long face and Ja’far could only show turmoil on himself.

“You are still wearing the vest”

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_You knew_

_… Yeah_

“…”

“… Ja’far, it’s okay. The sun is about to rise anyway so you can retreat now and at least rest yourself”

It was his call, it was time to give up. To give up to what he sheepishly desired. He could taste this at least, just once, hiding, for well and sanity only, for their senses, for his king- _No_. For Sin.

For himself… Also.

Sinbad was lost on his thoughts, but the sound of rustling fabric brought him back to earth. He sat there dumbfounded while watching Ja’far taking off his trousers and leaving them aside with his loose shirt. A blush creeping on his pale face and eyes shifting from Sinbad to his hands, he sat there too, expecting something. Finally he mumbled “Are you not going to help me?”

“Oh… Oh right, sorry” his surprisingly shaking hands grabbed the end of the vest while Ja’far’s arms extended above his head. Eyes refusing to look at his king, the albino hummed in acknowledgement and waited. Gingerly, like his fingers were caressing a delicate but most graceful feather, he tugged slowly and raised his arms as well till the small chest was visible. Self-consciously, Ja’far folded his arms on his chest by the sudden exposure and the nagging sense of how weak he felt those last seconds. But again ( _Its him, its okay)_ Sinbad would never hurt him in his right mind, he could show him and only him never-ending weaknesses and flawed spots but Sinbad would call any and every single of them valuable. And the sentiment was reciprocated, because he knew more than anyone the scars this beautiful face hides. The desires of that _16 years old brat_ were still there, like a heart of glass roughly shaped but which beauty and core remained.

But what gave him those annoying, fluttery, warm feelings were those fondly eyes looking right at his own. A smile so blinding he was afraid of losing his sigh, the same one he gives towards his loving kingdom every day showing how proud he felt of calling it his. Without dropping Ja’far’s ashamed glance, Sinbad stood up and circled the bed. Their eyes didn’t meet for the short seconds where the king kneeled grabbing his adviser’s shirt. Soon enough he looked back at those now confused dark orbs, at the time he left said clothing on the owner’s lap.

Sinbad finally giggled filling the room with sound “If what you wanted is both of us to cuddle naked, you could have said so” the last words were muffled by a pillow hitting his face with force. Still, his smile didn’t stop gracing the king’s lips. Neither those eyes stopped looking at him with sincere fondness.

Ja’far was putting his loose shirt on when suddenly the other one shoved him at the other side of the bed, almost falling off the mattress and a startled gasp escaped from the albino’s lips. The latter’s piercing stare sent shivers down Sinbad’s back and he understood: there was no more playing around, and it was his last silent warning. He gulped and took his new place on the bed, but Ja’far’s body was still wary of Sinbad’s playful manner and he sat there judging his every action for what felt like an hour but it was only the purple haired’s desire of closeness and being treated as a pampered king. He smiled sheepishly waiting for Ja’far to give it a go.

_Which he would of course… I think…_

His smile widened when the shorter one finally sighed and brought his back against Sinbad’s chest, lying and closing his eyes giving up on his tiredness.

With triumphant trumpets sounding only inside his head, Sinbad hugged him from behind and Ja’far _swore_ he could hear his smile.

 

 

The next day, Sinbad still woke up alone.

He grinned for himself while his arm shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight leaking from the window.

“You will never change” and he yawned.

_Of course… Not like I would ever want you to._

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this being kind of late. I have been quite busy since i just recently got a job, but i really wanted to write this since Madaura's arc in SNB gave me so many painful stabs.  
> This one is merely fluff, i will be writing more casual trans!jafar in the future and i thought of a Mature rated one (wont be smut, i dont write smut) with a lot of intimacy. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLUS I have been craving a one shot of Masrur helping Ja'far with anything tbh, i will get to that soon too.
> 
> Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked this one as well!!


End file.
